Inuyasha Script
by frenchieluvinuyasha
Summary: come check what lies behind the scenes of the show that millions watch Inuyasha Pairings: Inu/Kag mild sango and Miroku


_**!True and, unfaithful lovers! **_

_**Inu: **__**Hey, Kagome**_

_**Kag: what is it Inuyasha?**_

_**Inu: Dick!**_

_**Kag: What the hell is wrong with you!?**_

_**Inu: I'm just playing with you damn, I can't have a little fun before we go on set?**_

_**Kag: O well in that case, come to think of it it's not half bad having a little laugh once and a while. Thanks Inuyasha sorry I cussed you out. Maybe I can make it up by buying you lunch one day. What do you think?**_

_**Inu: Well, okay, but in one condition.**_

_**Kag: What?**_

_**Inu: We will make a bet, if I win I get to kiss you, and if you win then I have to do what ever you say for a entire day, no matter what it is.**_

_**Kag: OOO I love making bets, I'm in on one condition, if so happens you win you have to stay one night in my new mansion I have okay, cutie - **_

_*** winking her eye and checking his strong body out***_

_**Inu: Hell yea I'll stay at your house, but let me just say something, I don't know if we will be sleep until seven in the morning. * he said winking his eyes, and grabbing Kagome's waste and pulling it enter his so she could feel his pelvic area touching hers making her whole face turn into a giant red apple***_

_**Kag: you are certain about this aren't you, well let's get started. Now why don't you tell me what the bed…I mean bet is* she stuttered ~-***_

_**Sango: Hey Kagome, and Inuyasha was sup!? How are you two doing today? Have you seen Miroku?**_

_**Kag: hey sango, nothing much with me, and Miroku is over there flirting with the director.**_

_**Inu: Hey sango, I thought you and Miroku hit it off the other day? Is that true? And same old junk for me - - )**_

_**Sango: Why that lecherous monk! He is a total cheater! Uhh I don't even want to talk to him anymore, other than in the script! Inuyasha, Kagome when Miroku comes over here tell him I hate him and I hope he get's a STD or something, and I never want to see him again! Okay, I got to go practice my script with my new assistant.**_

_**Kag/ Inu: new assistant?**_

_**Sango: Yeah I have this new assistant that came in yesterday. He is really sweet and he says he wants to take me out to dinner tonight. So I won't be able to come over your house today kagome, maybe tomorrow.**_

_**Kag: Aww I wanted to have someone to swim with me in my new pool. Well, maybe next week. Okay. * she looks over at Inuyasha* Hey what's wrong Inuyasha you are blushing like a red hot chili pepper!?**_

_**Inu: * O my Gosh, I hope she doesn't look down cause…Man, I bet she looks so damn hot in a two piece….O no okay think about something nasty and ugly…Ewe Kikyo.. She is so crusty and ugly..ewww..yuck!!**_

_**Inuyasha thought* O I'm just fine Kagome, no need to worry* Suddenly he does a big smile when she touches his forehead* Umm…Kagome what are you doing to my forehead?**_

_**Kag: I'm making sure you okay by checking your temperature. I hope you are okay cause I was wanting to know if you wanted to come swim with me at my house this Saturday, but I guess you can't because you don't look like you feel good.**_

_**Inu: I'm fine really it's just I blush when a girl I really like touches me, especially if she's gorgeous. But yea I'll be able to come to your house today…I mean Saturday.**_

_**Kag: Okay that's wonderful. **__**J See you then but I got to go. See you soon I mean besides we do have a part together.J**_

_**Inu: Okay, that's cool bye.**_

_**A/N: Hey this is my first little script thing I hope you enjoy it!! Ooo please tell me if I need to improve on something _ I'm so nervous!!**_

_*** the next day at the Station they were shooting the seen in with Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo.* A/N: hey this one is going to be one color this time cause I really didn't feel like always changing colors. Maybe next time though.-***_

_**Shippo: Hey Inuyasha where is Kagome and the others? * he said tugging on Inuyasha's Kimono***_

_**Inu: Shippo why do you want to know nobody likes you anyway* Inuyasha said glaring at Shippo.***_

_**Kag: Hey guys*pauses and looks at Shippo* Hey why are you crying Shippo?**_

_**Shippo: It's all because nobody likes me.**_

_**Kag: Who said that? I think you're a little cutie.* she said smiling***_

_**Shippo: Dumbass Inuyasha said it!!! **_

_**Inu: *That little bastard's lying!!* Inuyasha said then punches Shippo in the back of the head***_

_**Kag: Inuyasha you asshole why did you say something like that!!* As Kagome kicked Inuyasha in the nuts***_

_**Inu: " OOOOOWWWEEE" * he said as he was crying on the floor***_

_**Shippo: That's what you deserve…humph.**_

_**Kag: He's right Inuyasha. Gee.. And I thought you was a gentleman. L **_

_**Inu: No wait I can be a gentleman, Kagome please forgive me. **_

_**Kag: one condition, you have to say sorry to Shippo, then and **__**ONLY **__**then will I even think about forgiving you.**_

_**Inu: Okay. Shippo I'm sorry for saying that to you. Please forgive me.* Inuyasha said rubbing on the back of his head***_

_**Shippo: Alright but don't let it happen again.**_

_**Inu: *Why that lil asshole!!* he thought to himself.**_

_**Kag: Okay I forgive you Inuyasha. You just got to learn how to control your temper okay, sweetie. Besides, we don't want to spoil this Saturday. Do we? ^-***_

_**Inu: *Blushing* No we don't. your defiantly right Kagome.**_

_**Miroku: Hey has anybody seen Sango? I'm worried about her. Where is she?**_

_**Inu: Sorry but she's told us to tell you that she is done with you. Guess she got tired of you being a pervert.**_

_**Miroku: What!? Are you serious!? O…M…G :0**_

_**Kag: Well you do get what was coming to you. But, if you still want to try and talk to her she's over there talking to her new boyfriend Koga.**_

_**Miroku: What!? That's it I'm going over there, right now. * he walks over to her***_

_**Miroku: Just what the hell do to think your doing!! Why are you talking to him? **_

_**Sango: * looks at Miroku* Excuse me do I know you? The director is on the other side of the room.**_

_**Inu/ kag/ Shippo: DAAMMN!! * they bust out laughing***_

_**Shippo: Damn bru she scolded your ass!!* He said laughing***_

_**Miroku: You know exactly who I am.!**_

_**Koga: Look dude I don't know what you and Sango had. But whatever it is I don't care and nether does she. So just back off and except that you got rejected.**_

_**Sango: Yeah, besides did you really think I didn't know about you and the director. WOW! For a lecherous monk you're a Dumbass. Come Koga I need to practice my lines remember. ^^)**_

_**Koga: Okay. * grabs Sango's hand in front of the pissed off Miroku and walks off***_

_**Miroku: That Bitch!! Fine I'm through with her to. Even if I lost my one chance of being with someone that truly was real with me. Dammit I miss her so much. L **_

_**Inu: Dang she really told him off. _***_

_**Kag: Gee I thought it was funny. Now it's sort of sad. **_

_**Shippo: Maybe we should help him get back together with her. Cause I mean he is really nothing without her.**_

_**Kag: Your right**_

_**Inu: yeah. Hey Kagome I hope we don't get like that. Cause I know I would be heartbroken if I lost you.**_

_**Kag: AWW you really mean that **) **_

_**Inu: * pulls Kagome in to his arms* Hell yeah I mean that. **_

_**Kag: *whispers in Inuyasha's ear* Hey you want to make out in the back room?**_

_**Inu: okay**_

_**Inuyasha, and Kagome walk off without telling Shippo nor Miroku.**_

_**Shippo: Those two are so going to end up doing it!**_

_**Miroku: hey Shippo L how are you?**_

_**Shippo: Dude, have you been crying?**_

_**Miroku: Maybe. O who am I kidding I need her!!L**_

_**Shippo: Hey get the hell of me!!**_

_**Miroku: *sobbing* My bad. It's just I'm a little pussy without her.**_

_**Shippo: Well if it is like that grow some damn balls already and tell her that you need her back!**_

_**Miroku: That shit isn't easy when you a player, foreal.**_

_**Shippo: Well stop being so much of a player!!**_

_**Miroku: Can you help me, then?**_

_**Shippo: You better be glad that I'm your friend. Or else I'd just tell you to Fuck off!**_

_**Miroku: Gee.. thanks Shippo _**_

_***meanwhile Inuyasha, and Kagome in the back***_

_**Inu:**__** MM Kagome **_

_**Kag: **__**" Inu-ya-sha"**_

_**Inu: **__**Kagome**_

_**Kag: **__** Hey Inuyasha do have a wrapper?**_

_**Inu: **__**Sorry but I don't. I didn't think we would go this far. My bad.**_

_**Kag: **__**It's okay. I didn't think we would either. So what do we do now?**_

_**Inu: **__**We can continue making out or we can get know each other better. Besides, if you don't want to have sex we don't have to I'm totally fine with waiting for you. Until you are ready. Besides it's in the closet for goodness sake. And when I get in you I want it to be romantic.**_

_**Kag: Inuyasha. Thanks. I choose to wait with you. So then everybody will know me and you are together. And maybe just maybe we can have a future together. Like husband and wife…what am I saying we are just 18 years old. I must sound silly right now huh. -**_

_**Inu: it's not silly, truthfully I think you will make a wonderful wife someday. **_

_**Director: Hey you two keep going! **_

_**Inu: **__**Have you been filming us this whole time!?**_

_**Kag: O…M…G..!**_

_**Director: Come on the show must go on!**_

_**Inu: Okay, um wait a minute. * he fixed his clothes***_

_**Kag: Um. Right. Hey can I get some make-up real quick, please.**_

_**Helper: Here Kagome catch!* tosses eyeliner, and mascara***_

_**Kag: Thanks* fixes face* **_

_**Inu: Okay, I'm ready!**_

_**Kag: Alright, and got it! Let's do this ^-^**_

_**Director: And Action!!**_

_**Inu: Kagome I will never leave you again. I' promise to protect you.*Grabs a hold of Kagome***_

_**Kag: O Inuyasha, what about Kikyo? You don't have to keep saying that. I know whenever you see or hear about her you'll go running off again. And I'll be mad cause you left me alone again. But that is what to be expected right.**_

_**Inu: Kagome**_

_**Kag: Inuyasha, do you have any true feelings for me?**_

_**Inu: Of course I do! Kagome I care for you more than anything in the world. Truth is I am in love with you.**_

_**Kag: Inuyasha* leans in to kiss him***_

_**Inu: Ka-go-me*seals kiss***_

_**Director: And Cut!! Great job you two, you always seem to amaze me!J **_

_**Inu/kag: Still kissing***_

_**Director: Umm you can stop kissing now you love birds.**_

_**Inu/kag: Still kissing***_

_**Director: Okay if your going to kiss then get the hell off of the set. I have to film Miroku, Sango seen. Now Move It!!**_

_**Inu/ Kag: Picks up Kagome and walks off to a couch.**_

_**Director: Hey where the hell is Miroku and Sango!?**_

_**Miroku: Here sir.. Ready to go!**_

_**Sango: *finishes off a French kiss with Koga* I'm here and ready.**_

_**Director: Okay let's do this!**_

_**Miroku: Sango, after we finish fighting, and we defeat Naraku. If I'm still alive, will you bear my children?**_

_**Sango: Miroku…you don't know what your saying, we just got in the moment.. You don't mean it.. it's just words that come out your mouth that mean nothing to you.. Nothing at all.**_

_**Director: Hold the hell up where did that nothing at all come from!? Keep rolling I love it!**_

_**Miroku: Sango!? I'm sorry for everything I did wrong to you. I never meant to hurt you. I guess I just thought that it was too good to be true. I was thinking stupidly all this time. I realize that I need you and I love you. Please forgive me! * Miroku starts to cry***_

_**Sango: ??? Miroku??? I never thought of it that way I.. feel so stupid.. I forgive you Miroku. And yes I will marry you. ^-^**_

_**Miroku: O Sango. I promise you won't regret it.**_

_**Sango: Does this mean you will stop being a lecherous monk!?**_

_**Miroku: UMMM**_

_**Sango: MIROKU!!!! *~***_

_**Miroku: okay, just kidding yes I will.**_

_**Director: that was excellent J I love directing these films. * looks over* Hey who the hell are you?! Are you supposed to be here? Just who the hell are you?! Security!!?**_

_**Naraku: Inuyasha! I will have Kikyo!!**_

_**Inu: Dude what are you talking about?! * stops kissing Kagome***_

_**Naraku: Die Inuyasha! * pulls gun out***_

_***%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%***_

_**^-^ Well that's the end of this part so, Umm check out the next one cause it so crazy!!~**) ~**_

_**PART 3-4**_

_**Kikyo:**__** *walks in the room* Inuyasha don't you still love me? And who is this broad!!!**_

_**Director: * whispers* Keep it rolling, this is getting good.**_

_**Kagome: **__**First of all heifer don't get mad just cause your so called man left you for the living. Second of all you thirsty trick, don't get it twisted cause I will personally kick your ugly ass!!!!!**_

_**Kikyo: **__**Whatever broad say what you want but Inuyasha was mine first! So I'll be taking him back now! Right Inuyasha? Tell this girl you still love me not her…tell her.**_

_**Inuyasha:**__** Kagome.. I am.. In love with you, but I still have feelings towards Kikyo.. I'm sorry but I'm leaving you to be with her. I hope we still * Kagome suddenly slaps the snot out of Inuyasha***_

_**Kagome:**__** Inuyasha you pathetic wench!! You lead me to think someone like you would be the one I would spent the rest of my life with! I hate you!! I hope I never see your pathetic face again! * she cried in tears***_

_**Inuyasha: **__**Ka-go-me * Inuyasha suddenly felt his heart drop* I.. I'm.. sorry. L **_

_**Kikyo: **__**Let's go Inuyasha darling we don't need her anyway.**_

_**Naraku: **__**Kikyo what about what you promised me? What about all the things you said to me? You said you loved me! Why Kikyo!? Why did you deceive me!? You said we would grow old together have a family what happened?!**_

_**Director: O shit!!! Are you guys filming this!**_

_**Crew: No we didn't know. Do you want us to start filming?! Sir.**_

_**Director: Hell yeah!! This is wonderful!!! I told you too, remember I whispered it. Damn you guys can't hear!!**_

_**Just think of how much money people will pay to watch this soap opera!!**_

_**Crew: Okay, sir.**_

_**Kikyo: **__*** laughs out loud* you simpleton you actually thought I was in love with you! * laughs again* Wow! You are some fool. I just used you simply to get to Inuyasha. I don't need you anymore, your useless to me.**_

_**Director: Wow? She a straight up Slut.. huh.. :0**_

_**Inuyasha: Kagome…I don't want to be with Kikyo…I want to be with you…I just said that because I didn't want her to kill you… see she had a gun in her purse…and--**_

_**Kikyo: What I don't have a gun. What are you talking about…honey?**_

_**Inuyasha: Stop lying you dumb bitch!! I can smell the damn gunpowder!!**_

_**Kagome: O Inuyasha, _***_

_**Kikyo: I thought you loved me Inuyasha?! Why did you leave me for this beast!**_

_**Kagome: Bitch!!! The only beast here is you, and the ugly bitch you came from!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: Kikyo whatever we had is and has been dead and gone for decades. Look I don't like you!! I think you are a crazy as bitch!! And on top of that you're a damn slut!!! I fucking cant stand you!! I never want to see your ugly ass face again you crack hoe!! O, and don't ever talk to my mate like that you ugly bitch!!!**_

_**Kikyo: Inu-yasha….Do you really despise me that much? I never thought about how you felt ever…and now….I'm losing you for good. Well, Inuyasha if that is what you want then I will leave you and that bitch alone! But don't come whining to me when she can't put it on you like I can!**_

_**Inuyasha: First of all you can't even get your ugly ass eyes to open, when it comes to me and Kagome!! So don't talk shit!! Besides, I'm surprised Kagome hasn't beat the shit out of you yet.**_

_**Kagome: O you think I forgot what she said? I was just waiting politely so she could finish her last words before I fuck her up so bad she is in a body cast for 6 damn months!! So bitch try me!!**_

_**Kikyo: Bitch please!! Its whatever!!!* she started to walk away flipping her hair in Kagome's face. From that point it was it***_

_**Kagome: * grabs Kikyo by the hair wraps it around her hand, and starts knocking the shit out of Kikyo* Who's the Bitch now!!!!!!!!**_

_**Director: O Shit!!!!! Remind me not to ever get on Kagome's bad side.**_

_**Shippo: Damn.. Kagome is tearing that ass up!!**_

_**Sango: Beat her Ass!!!!**_

_**Miroku: Did Kagome really have to knee her in the nose? All that damn blood.. Well.. sucks to be her.**_

_**Inuyasha: O Shit ! Kagome is so damn hot when she is pissed the hell off!**_

_**Audience: DAAMMNN! That bitch got knock the fuck out!!**_

_**Naraku: Fuck that Shit she is not that damn cute!!! Fuck I'm gone before that crazy bitch try's to fucking kill me!!!**_

_**Inuyasha: What the fuck did you just say?!!* Suddenly Inuyasha knocks she shit out of Naraku***_

_**Kikyo: O.. okay I'm sorry Kagome!!!!!**_

_**Kagome: Now say your sorry to Inuyasha!! Say it!! Or I'll break your damn arm off!!!* Jerks Kikyo's arm back to where it is at least fractured in four places***_

_**Kikyo: Okay!!!! Inuyasha I'm sorry!!!!! I 'll never mess with you again!! I swear!!! I'm Sorry!!!!!* she said in tears***_

_**Kagome: * let's go of arm, and gets off of Kikyo* Now like I said who is the bitch now?**_

_**Kikyo: I am * still crying***_

_**Sango: * runs over to Kikyo* You just got knocked the fuck out !!! ) **_

_**Miroku: * pulls Sango away* Now, Now dear we don't want her to press charges against us for harassment.**_

_**Sango: * looks at Kikyo up and down* That Bitch knows watsup. She ain't that stupid.**_

_*** Well tell me what you think about this small chapter! I have got to say I tried to make it non- boring. Next Chapter will be up before you know it!***_

_**Chapter 5-8**_

_**A/N: Hey you guys thanks for coming back to read this great new script. I just now finished the new one! So I hope you enjoy! )**_

_**Inu: * walking and thinking* Man, today was terrible. I almost lost Kagome. The love of my life. Thank God, that she still forgave me in the end. * snickers* Kagome always the one to have the forgiving heart.**_

_**Kag: * walks up on Inuyasha talking to himself* Hey Inuyasha you know people are going to think you are crazy. If they see you talking to yourself. * giggles* **_

_**Inu: * startled* Uh, Hey Kagome! What all did you hear?**_

_**Kag: *smiles* Enough to say I love you too. * walks up to Inuyasha slowly and falls into his chest***_

_**Inu: * Wraps his arms around kagome* I Love you Kagome. I don't ever want anything to happen to you. You are the other half that makes me whole. * Picks up Kagome's chin* Kagome please don't leave me. I'm lost without you.**_

_**Kag: * looks into Inuyasha's eyes* Inuyasha… **_

_**Inu: Kagome I…**_

_**Kag: * Silences Inuyasha with a soft and tender kiss***_

_**Inu: *kissing***_

_**Kag: * Kissing***_

_*** kiss breaks as they gasp for air***_

_**Inu: So we are dating now. And that means I get to come over your house when I want right. Hmmm interesting. I think I just might come over tonight.**_

_**Kag: * giggles* Inuyasha your so silly J **_

_**Inu: Well it was worth a try right) WAIT!! We are dating right!?**_

_**Kag: Yeah, you think I would bust a trick's ass for nothing? I love you Inuyasha. And I want to be with you.**_

_**Inu: Yeah!!!**_

_**Kag: Come on let's go to my place. We can have a late night swim*)**_

_**Inu: "**__**0 **_

_**Kag: Inubaby are you okay? Well if your not I guess I should just go home alone.**_

_**Inu: I'm FINE I'm FINE REALLY!!**_

_**Kag: okay let's go then.**_

_**Inu: HELLZ YEAH !!!!!**_


End file.
